Arranged Marriages
by lettersmusiclove
Summary: Mikan and Natsume are both the successors to their family business. At the right age, they have to marry in order to get the position. The two find out their feelings for each other but they soon find out the Sakura and Hyuuga companies are at war.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you guys like this. Please give your comments on what you think about the story. Thank you. =)

* * *

**

**CHAPTER I: Announcements? Surprisingly Shocking!**

It was early in the morning, Class B of the middle school branch was having their English period when two Special Star students, namely, Mikan and Natsume, got called to the visiting rooms. The two of them went to their separate visiting rooms.

**…Mikan's visiting room…**

"Hello Mikan, how are you?" greeted a husky voice.

"Father, may I know the reason why you're here?" asked Mikan.

"Well then, let's get to the point. The reason why I came here is to tell you that you are going to have a marriage interview on Friday."

"What? Why? Dad, I'm only 16…why do I have to marry at such a young age? I still want to do a lot of things before I get to marry someone and besides, I want to attend college!" exclaimed Mikan frantically.

"In 2 years time, you'll be old enough to marry someone. The purpose of the marriage interview is for the two soon-to-be couples to get to know each other."

"No! I don't want this." Mikan shouted while she covered her face with her hands.

**…Natsume's visiting room…**

"Natsume, how are you?" greeted Natsume's father, Shinsuke Hyuuga.

"I've never been better. Since the day you transferred me here, it was HELL!"

"Now, now, don't over exaggerate. This simple visit is to tell you that you're going to have a marriage interview on Friday."

"What's with the sudden announcement? Is that part of your plan to ruin more my already wrecked future?" stated Natsume raging in anger.

"Hmm? That's a pretty good idea."

"What the hell? What do you want to happen to me?"

"Natsume, don't overreact, what I'm doing is for your future. It's for the best."

"What on earth are you talking about? If I get married to whoever that girl is, my life would really be a living hell!" Natsume banged his fist on the wall and he started to head for the door.

**…Mikan's visiting room…**

The two heard a loud thud from the other room.

"Hmm…I see, so 'that' guys is doing the same thing." stated Mikan's father, Kanazawa Sakura.

'What? Don't tell me that Natsume is…'Mikan's eyes widened, she never had the thought that someday, Natsume would get married to some other girl.

"Father, I'm sorry but I have to go." said Mikan leaving the room.

When Mikan and Natsume left their own rooms, they crossed paths and bumped into each other. Mikan was the one who fell on her butt because Natsume kept his balance.

"O-ouch…" Mikan groaned as she eased her sore butt. Suddenly, she saw a hand reaching up to her. When she looked up to see who it was, she saw that it was Natsume. She happily held his hand, while Natsume helped her get up.

"You're in an awfully good mood. What did you eat this morning?" teased Mikan.

"Hmpf…you're not just a doofus, you're even a klutz." said Natsume turning his back.

" Why do you bother helping me if you'd just tease me?" complained Mikan.

"Tch, I have no time for this so, see ya later RIBBONS!"

"Wh-what the—you perverted freak!" Mikan exclaimed while she reached for Natsume's hand. When she finally got a hold of his hand, she punched him on the shoulder. "That's for insulting me." said Mikan sticking out her tongue.

Natsume thought of a way to tease Mikan again so he grabbed Mikan by the wrist and pinned her to the wall and he neared his lips to hers. 'H-he's not gonna…'thought Mikan paralyzed. "N-Natsume, stop joking around…I-I know you're j-joking…" muttered Mikan looking at Natsume. Natsume just smirked and went nearer to Mikan's face. When Natsume was already nose to nose with Mikan, Mikan closed her eyes knowing and thinking that Natsume would really kiss her. Natsume looked at Mikan whose eyes were closed. He snickered and at the same time, got away from Mikan. When Mikan heard Natsume's snickers, she opened her eyes and saw the jerk looking at her with laughing eyes. Natsume gave Mikan a teasing smile which made Mikan angrier.

"Natsume you jerk! Pervert! Molester!" Mikan shrieked then she started to chase Natsume. Natsume ran away from Mikan and then he went to his dorm room. Mikan stopped in her tracks when she saw the beautiful Sakura trees in full bloom; she was so amazed by this that she forgot about Natsume. "I see, so it's almost Summer…" muttered Mikan looking up the sky.

Inside the faculty room…

A certain blonde-haired teacher and a brown-haired teacher were talking about a transfer student coming in. "Narumi, make sure you take care of him properly. He's the son of one of the endorsers of this school and he was once one of your students." stated Jinno, the assistant director of the school.

"Hai hai! What about the star rank? Is it the same as before?" asked Narumi.

"No. The star rank he'll get is the current one. Make sure that he will be taken care of properly."

"Okay, I'll be going then."

In Class B…

Students were happily making noise while they waited for their homeroom teacher, Narumi, to enter the classroom. After a few minutes, Narumi came in. "Good morning students, I just came to announce something. We will be having a new student so please treat him well. That's all, I'm gonna leave you to your self-study class." announced Narumi then he exited the room.

When Narumi was out of sight, the students started murmuring. Others were saying, "I hope the new student is a girl." Some were wishing, "I wish he's a boy." And some were hoping, "I hope that the newbie isn't a snob."

Mikan and Natsume were talking about it too, mostly Mikan.

"Natsume, what do you think the new student will be? A boy or a girl?" asked Mikan while looking at her partner.

"Who cares." Natsume answered rudely.

"C'mon don't be like that. For once, can't you show that you're interested in our class?"

"Tch. He'd probably not be a blabber head like you."

Mikan was getting pissed by the minute. Natsume just kept on reading his manga. "Geez…Natsume, how big of a jerk are you?" muttered Mikan then she leaned her back on her chair.

"When will you stop acting so childish?" muttered Natsume to himself while he was taking side glances at Mikan.

It was almost the end of the day but the new student still hadn't come in. Everyone in the classroom was getting impatient. When they were at the tip of losing their patience, a blonde-haired teacher came in twirling around like a ballerina. He was also wearing a ballerina costume. Narumi clapped his hands and got the attention of the class, "Okay everyone, please settle down. I know that it's almost the end of the day but please respect and welcome him." After that, Narumi motioned to someone outside the door to come in.

A blonde-haired boy with sparkling azure eyes entered the room. He was already wearing the school uniform. Everyone in the room was shocked. They all had different reactions. The girls were mostly saying, "Kawaii! " "OMG! He's so handsome." "He's so dreamy…" "Another bishounen…We're really lucky." Seeing the girls' reactions almost all of the boys, except for Natsume and some, were all down in the dumps and they began sulking in one corner. They were mostly saying things like, "Oh no! Another pretty boy." "We're really losers…" "All the girls really like him…" "Another one? This is just too much. First there's Natsume and the other guys there and now, this guy? We're doomed!" But the guys all agreed on one thing and that's what they last said, "We're **DOOMED**!" Even Mikan and Natsume had their own reactions.

"Natsume, isn't he cute?" Mikan said dreamily, she was kinda hypnotized like most of the girl population in the classroom.

"Tch. Whatever." Natsume said in a cool voice but his thoughts were, 'What's wrong with you Mikan? Can't you remember him?'

When Mikan heard the way Natsume snapped at her, she snapped out of her trance state and went back to her normal self.

"Natsume, what the hell is your problem?"

"Do I still have to answer that?"

"Yeah. I'm asking you a question. What people do when they're being questioned is to answer directly!"

"Hn."

"Don't Hn me! Answer my question you jerk!"

"You don't really know what my problem is?"

"Just answer the question!"

"If I tell you the answer, will that shut that loud mouth of yours?"

Mikan didn't say anything; she just gave Natsume a stern look. While the two were fighting, Narumi asked the new student to introduce himself to the class.

"It's you!" exclaimed Natsume angrily.

* * *

**Haya:** Well, that's the end of the chapter. Is it long or is it short? I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please give your reviews. I appreciate the people who would also say what they feel about the story either it be a grammar correction or was there something wrong. I want to know your opinions so fell free to say or comment anything. Flames, criticisms, and suggestions are welcome.

**Natsume:** That's a really long speech, your readers might get bored and sleep right through it.

**Mikan:** Natsume, don't be so mean to Haya-san. I really like her story, she got our characters.

**Natsume:** Shut up polka-dots. Who cares about what you think?

**Mikan:** Arghh! Natsume, you're a big jerk!

**Natsume:** I already heard that a thousand times, stop repeating it.

**Haya:** Guys…

**Mikan:** You…Pervert!

**Natsume:** Freak…idiot…

**Haya:** sweatdrops Guys? It's no use…sigh Anyways, hope you read the next chapter. Thanks again.

**Mikan:** Thanks for reading.

**Natsume:** Shut up polka-dots, you're ruining it!

**Haya:** Ja! Tune in to the next Chapter: Forget? Remember? CONFUSED!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II: Forget? Remember? CONFUSED!**

* * *

"Shut up!" retorted Natsume to Mikan who kept complaining how mean he is.

The new student wrote his name on the board and then he introduced himself.

"My name's Nogi Ruka. Nice to meet you all." The new student introduced.

Mikan was shocked by this. "Ruka?" After the introduction, they heard the ding dong from the clock tower, which signified their dismissal time. The classroom was emptied fast. The only people left in the classroom were Mikan, Natsume and Ruka. Ruka went near the two and he talked to them.

"Konnichiwa! Iisashiburi da na Natsume, Mikan." greeted Ruka enthusiastically.

"Oi Ruka, you surprised me. Why didn't you tell me that you were coming back?"

"Well, it is a surprise. Mikan-chan, daijobu?" Ruka and Natsume looked at Mikan who was spaced out. But when Mikan heard Ruka's voice once more, she regained her consciousness.

"Ruka? Gomen, I almost forgot how you looked like. I mean seriously, it's been years since you went to Paris. And I bet that you missed everyone here."

"Well, of course I missed the Class B. Come to think of it, why did they separate the two of you from our class? The whole Class B is now in Class A if I'm not mistaken. Well, except for the three of us."

"I know, they're so mean…they separated me from Hotaru and they left me with this jerk." protested Mikan.

"Natsume do you know anything about this?" queried Ruka.

"Hmph. Beats me. I don't know what's going on in the minds of those teachers." retorted Natsume brusquely.

"Well, let's go back to our dorms then." said Ruka.

"Yeah, that would be great." Mikan agreed then she stood up immediately. "C'mon Natsume." Mikan pulled Natsume until he stood up. After that, the three of them started heading to their dorm rooms. Mikan and Natsume were in the same dorm room because they were both Special Stars, Ruka was in the dorm rooms for the single star, double star, and triple star because he was already a triple star. The dorms for the Special Stars were co-ed while the dorms for the other star ranks were separate, according to gender. But the boys' dorm is just near the girls' dorm.

After a while, they were already in their dorms. Mikan and Natsume's room were just beside each other. When Mikan got to the front of her door, she reached for the key in her pocket but she felt that it wasn't there. She checked for her other pockets but it still wasn't there. There was one more thing; she tried to look for the key inside her bag. Natsume just opened his room then he entered.

Meanwhile…

Ruka was on his way to the boys' dormitory when he saw a familiar face walking towards him. He stopped and he talked to the lady.

"Hotaru?" the lady, called Hotaru looked at the person who mentioned her name. She was shocked of who she saw. "R-Ruka?" uttered Hotaru in astonishment.

"Hi! How have you been?" asked Ruka while he smiled.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I feel better now that I'm back. You've changed a lot." stated Ruka looking at Hotaru who was really beautiful. Her hair was now long, she has a perfect figure and she really looked like a lady.

"Don't you dare think that I'm a lady because I'm not. My physical features might have changed but not my attitude."

"I can see that. So, are you going to your lab?"

"Yeah. Well, nice meeting you again. I better get going."

"Wait, can I come with you?"

"Why? What for?"

"Hey, don't get me wrong. I just wanna see the lab."

"Suit yourself." And with that well said, Hotaru and Ruka went to the lab.

Back to Mikan…

Mikan rummaged through her bag but she didn't see her key and that's when she remembered that she forgot her key, AGAIN. She had no other choice but to ask help from the jerk next door. She knocked on Natsume's door. She was taken aback when the door immediately opened. "What so you want airhead?"

"I left my key inside my room again. Can you please get it?" pleaded Mikan.

"Why should I?"

"C'mon Natsume, please…hey, it's not the first time I'm asking you to help me. You've done this a lot of times before and this isn't different from those. Please…" begged Mikan while she clasped her hands together.

"Fine. But I'm doing this because of that stupid contract. I'm not doing this for you."

"I know that." Natsume went out through the window then he went to Mikan's window. When he was opening it, it didn't open. He tried everything but it still didn't open. After a few minutes, he went back to his room where Mikan was sitting on the couch while she waited. When Mikan saw Natsume come back, she immediately asked. "So, did you get my key?"

"No. I didn't because you locked you window, again!"

"Ugh…I'm psyched. Why do I always forget to unlock it."

"You're really an airhead. This is annoying!"

"What is?"

"The one you're doing. It's like it's (it has) become your ritual or something. Every week, you forget your key and you forget to keep your window unlocked. Are you joking me? Or maybe, you're doing this on purpose to just spend time with me!" stated Natsume in a frustratedly arrogant manner.

"What? In your dreams! I'm just really forgetful, that's all."

"Forgetful? How old are you anyway? Are you sure that you're 16 'coz you're 'forgetfulness' occurs like you're already 65!"

"Would you just cut it out? What the heck are you bringing up? I don't get the thing that you want to say! Just tell it to me straight!"

"I don't want to tell you anything. Matter fact, I don't want to talk to you at all!" Natsume headed to the door and then he got his coat.

"Then don't talk to me!"

"I won't! Don't try to make yourself at home!" shouted Natsume before he went out of the door.

"Ugh! I really hate that guy! Besides, he agreed to that contract! It's not my fault that he needs to accommodate me if I left my key or for other things. He's not the only one getting tired here. I just wish I didn't agree to that contract either." stated Mikan while she stood up and she looked outside the window.

On the other hand…

Ruka and Hotaru just entered Hotaru's lab. It was bigger and better than before. "Wow! Did you pay for the upgrade of this room and these things?"

"No, the academy decided that it was time to change it. They said that if I really wanted to make inventions, I should use equipments that are more advanced."

"That is true. Equipments here are almost as advanced as the equipments in Paris."

"Oh yeah…I forgot to ask you, why did you go to Paris?"

"My mom transferred me there because she found a girl that would suit me well but it didn't work out."

"You mean, you had a girlfriend there? You just went there to get a girlfriend?"

"She didn't become my girlfriend. We're just close friends. She was the one who thought that we're a couple. She was getting really clingy and possessive of me, she told every girl in the school that they shouldn't talk to me or come near me or else, she's gonna hurt them with her alice. I told my mom everything and then she asked me if I wanted to go back and study here. I said yes so I came back."

"Okay. That's weird."

"Yeah. That girl reminded me of Sumire."

"I guess you can say that."

"Well, I better go back to the dorm. I still have to fix some things."

"Okay."

"Aren't you coming?"

"No, I'll stay in the lab for tonight."

"Alright then. Bye, nice talking to you. See ya tomorrow." Ruka bid Hotaru goodbye and then he headed for the boys' dormitory once again.

Meanwhile…

Natsume went to the rooftop and he sat on one of the benches there. He looked at the sky and he saw a lot of stars and the moon shining brightly.

"heavy sigh Why am I getting angry at her? I should really be accustomed to it already. Ever since my dad visited, I've been feeling more hot tempered."

Natsume thought of things. He laid down and he looked at the sky. He thought of things deeply. He thought of what his father said. But all this deep thinking disappeared quickly when Mikan's smiling face entered his mind. 'That girl. I should really go back.' thought Natsume as he stood up.

He went back to his room. When he was walking towards his bedroom, he saw Mikan asleep on the couch. He went to his bedrooms then he got a blanket. He covered Mikan with the blanket then he turned on the television then he lowered down the volume so that Mikan wouldn't wake up. But after a few minutes, she woke up. She sat down and then she rubbed her eyes.

"Natsume?" muttered Mikan while she yawned.

Natsume looked at Mikan. "I thought you were asleep?"

"Couldn't really sleep. I just took a nap. Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere."

* * *

Haya: Well, that's the end of Chapter 2. Did you like it? Hope you did. Anyway, comments please. Criticisms, flames and suggestions are welcome. Please keep on reading this story until I finish. Ja matta ne! See you on the next chapter of Arranged Marriages: Oh boy! Questions? Arguments? Here We Go Again!

Mikan: Ja-ne! Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III: Oh Boy! Questions? Arguments? Here We Go Again!**

* * *

"C'mon, just tell me where you went…" insisted Mikan.

"Why do I have to tell you?"

"Because I asked you to."

"Why should I answer you?"

"Just answer it!"

"It's none of your business. Besides, why should I tell you every detail of everything that I do? Who are you in my life anyway? You're nothing in my life. Besides, you're not even my girlfriend."

"Who says anything about me being your girlfriend? Hey, stop having problems with me because you agreed to sign that stupid contract."

"That gay teacher talked us into signing it."

"Hey, Narumi-sensei is not gay so stop calling him gay."

"Hn."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What kind of…heavy sigh Whatever. In any way, I am obliged to answer it."

"What did your father tell you in the visiting room?"

"He said something about a marriage interview on Friday." Natsume answered all of Mikan's questions out of his own will. He couldn't do anything about it because he agreed to the contract.

"What? No way!"

"Huh?" Natsume raised a brow at Mikan.

"My father told me that too…I also have a marriage interview on Friday."

"Don't tell me that…" muttered Mikan and Natsume at the same time, and they also looked at each other, shocked. "…you're gonna be the one in that marriage interview?" Both of them shouted in horror while they pointed at each other.

"No way! This is not happening!" complained Mikan who was walking back and forth.

"Who would want to marry an airhead like you." stated Natsume who was sitting on the couch.

'This can't be happening…I don't want to marry Natsume…yet…it's too soon…calm down Mikan, your father hasn't told you who the guy would be. But if it's not Natsume, then it's a real reason to panic…What am I saying? Ugh! I really need to get some sleep. Bu I can't sleep! All this marriage interview stuff is all up in my head. I can't relax.' thought Mikan who was still ambling back and forth.

'Are you kidding me? Who would want to marry an airhead? This doofus is not even close to being a lady. Tch. Who cares, it's not like I'm gonna marry whoever that girl is.' thought Natsume who was still sitting on the couch.

Natsume looked at Mikan who was pacing back and forth and this aggravated him.

"STOP THAT!" Natsume bellowed at Mikan which startled her. Mikan fell on her butt because she slipped when Natsume suddenly shouted.

"Ouch…That really hurt Natsume why'd you suddenly shout like that? Are you cracked or something?" yelled Mikan infuriated while she tried to pull herself up. When she already got up, she pummeled Natsume on the face. "Jerk! You're a really hateful person!"

"What the hell was that for?" Natsume made a fire ball.

"Burn me if you want but I have the right to punch you because you shouted at me for no reason at all which made me step onto something and which eventually made me slip and fall on my butt."

"Damn it! If you detest me so much, then why are you still inside my room?"

"Because I don't have my room key! And that stupid contract avers that I can't ask help from anybody else if you're around! If I just had somewhere else to go, I would have gotten out of here. Because the last place I want to be when I'm having a problem is with you!"

"Who cares! I'm going to sleep!" Natsume shouted before he went inside his bedroom. He locked the door then he slept. Mikan on the other hand sat on the couch. "What a gentleman! Whatever!" Mikan laid down on the couch. She covered herself with the blanket that Natsume gave her. She said her prayers then she slept.

* * *

Haya: That's a really short chapter. I hoped you enjoyed reading though. Just tell me if I had some mistakes in missing words or repeated words. Comments please…uhm, still the same. Criticisms, flames and suggestions are welcome. I hope you keep reading 'till the end.

Natsume: What the hell is this chapter about? It sucks! Why is Mikan in my room and what the hell is that stupid contract you're talking about?

Haya: I'm not gonna tell you. 'Coz if I do, the readers might find out. Besides, you should know that because you already signed it.

Natsume: Stupid! I signed it in your story not in my real anime!

Mikan: Natsume, why do you always do that to Haya-san? Her stories are great. Besides, it's just fan fiction. It's not like they're gonna include it in the anime.

Natsume: Shut up! Stop butting in 'coz you're not the one I'm talking to.

Mikan: Who cares! I just want to be a part of the ending comments.

Haya: There you go again. Anyways, see you in the 4th chapter of Arranged Marriages: Wednesday Blues! Ja matte ne! See you next time.

Mikan: Ja-ne! Thanks for reading. Wait, Haya-san, I have a suggestion. What if in the ending comments you also give the summary for the next chapter so that your readers would be thrilled to read it.

Haya: Nice suggestion Mikan. I think I'll do it next time. Once again, this is Haya Gosetsuke the author of Arranged Marriages saying goodbye and thanks for reading thank you also for the people who commented.

Mikan: Ja!


End file.
